Troublesome Age Leads to a Troublesome Future
by bidadieu
Summary: It's been ten years and counting, and he appears back in her life. And once again, she gets swept into his life of secrets.
1. Prologue

_**Companions of the Night**_(c) **Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Sixteen is a troublesome age."_

Of all things to say… _troublesome.._. It couldn't be any more _troublesome_ than it already was. Kerry Nowicki admitted to herself that she was a little bit ecstatic when she saw Ethan's—no, Michel's familiar face. Was it even him? It's been so long, his face started to blur.

Who was she talking to again? Duront? _Dupont? _It can't be. Isn't it Bryne? Kerry found the similarities to be…a bit scary.

She reddened a bit at the realization that she had practically dropped her purse and with wide eyes examined him a little too closely when she first saw him. But it can't be…right?

"Are you… listening Ms. Nowicki?" the man behind the desk with Eth—Michel's face asked, seeing as to how dazed she must have looked.

Kerry quickly snapped out of it, "Uh…" she took a deep breathe to compose herself, "Um, sorry, yes. Yes, I'm listening." She sat down on the leather chair, crossing her ankles.

"If you're not feeling well, we can continue at another time," he said with such a concerned voice, Kerry couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"I'm alright, I just… what did you say your name was…again?" she asked, slightly giving him such a glare, even she felt uncomfortable.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit, possibly confused, "Nicholas Dupont…"

"_Dupont!_" Kerry exclaimed, searching his face for even just a flicker of a Michel. There wasn't any, but then again… "So, what were we talking about again?" she asked, taking out a small notebook from her purse, shifting to the left, then back to the right in her seat.

"Your interview…?" Nicholas replied, giving Kerry a look that clearly showed he was a little bewildered. "I understand you're applying as an English teacher?"

Kerry drummed her fingers on her notebook, "Oh, yes, I am. I've wanted to be a teacher for the longest time… and I really hope that I can achieve that goal with your school."

"In your life, what made you want to become a teacher?" Nicholas gave her a small smile.

"Well, I would say that I decided what to do with my life a little before my seventeenth birthday. In all my then sixteen years, I felt like I haven't really done anything for the community, I was naïve and _everything _just happened at sixteen." Kerry allowed herself to speak her mind. "I mean, I ran from home, had my first true love, lived… But all the while, I felt like my sixteen year old self wasn't really normal… so I wanted a normal and satisfying job that still catered to my interest of helping the community."

"Great." He sounded sarcastic, which was a slap to the face since she really meant what she said. "What attributes do you have that could be detrimental to this school?" He asked. His stare was resilient. "In other words, what are your weaknesses?"

Kerry took a deep breath in, "I don't think I have attributes negative enough to be detrimental in your school… but I can say that one of my weaknesses is probably—"

"Trusting too easily?" He interrupted.

For a second Kerry saw a glint in Nicholas' eyes, but she chose to ignore it. "I was going to say that I'm too outspoken…" she glanced down for a second, trying to understand what he just said. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what? That you trust too easily?" he shrugged and said, "No reason. I guess I just found your answer to my previous question a bit long for my taste… a simple, 'A life-changing event happened when I was sixteen' would have sufficed."

"I…You just looked like a guy who likes long answers." She replied, she already decided that she wouldn't be getting the job.

Nicholas shrugged again, "It was interesting I suppose. Sixteen is a troublesome age."

She caught the twinkle in his eyes, and for a moment, she believed that her Michel had come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! Please stay tuned!


	2. Irresponsible

_**Companions of the Night**_(c) **Vivian Vande Velde**

**A/N: **I don't have a copy of COTN with me... but I'm planning on buying it soon, haha. So, there may be some wrong facts. I'll fix them when I can though. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**Irresponsible**

"I heard that you got the job," Kerry's father said, taking a sip of coffee. He looked so tired and scruffy in the café light, but she could still see his positive aura.

"I did…" she replied, wrapping her fingers around the mug. "They have me teaching night classes at the community college. I mean, it's enough I guess… "

Her father sighed, "Will you be okay all by yourself? Both Ian and I really want you to join us."

"I will be. I wish I could go too, but… I need to settle on my own dad," Kerry said, burying her face on her hands. "Why do you have to leave so soon though?" Her father had decided to be much less protective… he was forced to after Kerry moved to Chicago. When he was asked to work abroad for a minimum of a year, he had no choice but to accept. He was grateful that Ian wasn't too upset in moving to Dubai.

"Well, either way, you're always welcome to move in with us…" he said, smiling. "I'll have Ian come up next week so you guys can say your goodbyes."

Kerry nodded, close to tears. She always counted on the fact that her father and brother was just a good twelve hour drive away. And if she was desperate, an airplane ride. With the realization that things won't be so easy anymore, she was crushed that she truly was alone now.

"Okay, dad… you should get going, or you'll miss your flight." She said, giving him a sad smile.

They both stood up and gave each other a hug, "I'll make sure we take the plane to Dubai from here next week." Her father said, kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you can't see me off?"

"I can't, my first day is today… so…" she trailed off, feeling a little guilty.

"I understand," her father replied, giving her another hug. "Good luck, okay? And take care of yourself."

"I will dad." And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Kerry really wasn't listening to Nicholas Dupont's instructions. She was so distracted by his face. The blue eyes… the hair… it was just too much. Ethan or Michel or Nicholas… she wasn't sure who he was. And she was a little scared that even if it is Michel, she wouldn't really remember.<p>

"Ms. Nowicki, it seems you never really listen to me…" Nicholas said, noticing her unblinking eyes.

Kerry held her breath, "I'm really sorry… I'm nervous I guess."

He chuckled, "Don't be Ms. Nowicki. You don't have to teach anything at the moment. All you're doing is aiding me in my classes."

"I wish to please," she said, giving him an awkward smile. Kerry realized that in the last ten years, she's been much more observant and direct. She assumed that she had possibly picked up the habit from Michel, even though she's only spent a few days with him. When a professor of hers noticed her potential, he recommended her to follow the path of a detective. However, she freaked out at the suggestion, thinking that she might run into some of Michel's "friends." So instead, she chose the quiet life of an English teacher.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked him, following him into one of his classrooms.

"You can start by introducing yourself to the class," he said. "Remember, this _is _college class… so you don't have to hold back." Then there it was again, Kerry was _sure_ that Nicholas had given her a smug smirk.

Was he laughing at her? Just like old times? She wanted to know.

If he was going to play with her like this, she can repay the favor, "Hello class!" Kerry faced the tired college kids, "My name is Kerry Nowicki, and I'll be helping Mr. Dupont with various things around the class, and with whatever he needs me to do."

Kerry glanced at him, "I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm originally from Brockport, New York." She looked at Nicholas again, trying to read any kind of expression.

Nothing.

A student suddenly asked, "Are you by chance that girl years back that was kidnapped by that one crazy guy?" Kerry was taken by surprised, she didn't know that Brockport news would reach all the way here.

"Uh, yes… I am in fact that girl." Nicholas' face registered shock, but that was normal. "How did you figure?"

"I was just looking up some stuff and the article was interesting. I just thought your name was familiar…" the student hesitated a bit, and asked, "if you're okay with it, do you mind telling us about it?"

Kerry gave a small nervous laugh and took a deep breath. She repeated what Michel had told her before they parted ways and after they…

"It's not that exciting of a story, but quite scary…" she finished, "I would talk more, but I think Mr. Dupont would want to start his lesson."

Nicholas nodded, turning on the projector and turning off the lights, "If you remember, and if you were here," he gave a student a look, "then you would know that we're doing a film analysis and comparison, so if you have your books, take them out. If you talk, so it quietly…" he played the movie, and there was an audible groan when the movie turned out to be an old.

Kerry was going to make a joke about the book being _Dracula_, but she let it go and found later that it was actually _Heart of Darkness_.

"Mr. Dupont, I'm sorry I took quite a bit of your class time," she whispered to Nicholas, sitting next to him at his desk.

He didn't even look at her, "It's alright. It was an interesting story, running off with a fellow though…" he chuckled, and looked at her. "a little irresponsible, don't you think?" His eyes were had a spark that Kerry knew all too well.

"I didn't run off with anyone…" Kerry said, furrowing her eyebrows. She was sure that _Ethan _wasn't in her story aside from helping her get home. Is it him? She could feel her heart beating so hard.

"You didn't?" He said, a little surprise in his voice, "I probably heard wrong then." He went back to typing something up on his computer.

If this is Michel, he's playing with her, she felt uncomfortable. And his word choice… _Irresponsible_, he said. _She _was irresponsible? Kerry could have slapped him across the face. Or punch him. Something. Wasn't _he _the one who taught her all these bad things… lying, stealing, arson…

But then she stopped herself. In the first place, she wasn't even sure if this was Michel. She can't blame him for this.

But then… Nicolas murmured, "To see your hair in the sunlight…"

_Michel_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, what if I stop here?

Just joking.


	3. Getting Ahead

_**Companions of the Night**_(c) **Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>**Getting Ahead**

_Damn it. _Kerry felt like she was being toyed with. She thinks he's hinting at her, but at the same time, she didn't like assuming at all.

"To see your hair in the sunlight…" Nicholas had said earlier that night, "What a line, I never knew that college students would write things like these."

Kerry's heart sunk, "Excuse me?"

Nicholas tapped on the computer monitor, "Hair in sunlight… someone actually wrote that on a paper."

She was stunned, and a little angry at herself for jumping too quickly to conclusions. In her mind, she felt that she couldn't let go of the thought Michel.

In all honestly, she missed him…and she wasn't too keen with that idea.

"I think it's quite charming," Kerry commented, trying to hide her disappointment.

Nicholas shrugged, "It's not something I'd use," he paused, and then hesitating for a bit, "unless the girl is quite remarkable."

"You think so?" Kerry said, without thinking. "I mean, you don't look like the type Mr. Dupont."

He grinned, quickly typing something, "and you don't look like the type to get swayed by charms."

Kerry reddened, "I'm not." She said immediately, making it look that she was _exactly_ a woman who get swayed by charms.

"I'm kidding Ms. Nowicki." He said plainly, a small smile on his face. Nicholas glanced at the clock and stood up urgently. He quickly turned off the video and without warning turned on the lights. There were moans and groans from his students, but once they realized the time, the sounds of zipping and packing took over.

"We'll be continuing this next week; don't forget to fill out the surveys I gave you guys last class day. And those papers are due this weekend, emailed." Nicholas called out, but the class wasn't even listening, before he could even say goodbye, half of the students were already gone. He turned to Kerry, "I try not to complain about students leaving so quickly, I remember doing the same."

Kerry nodded, "Me too…" she said unenthusiastically. "Well, should I go too? Or hang around for a little bit."

"You can go," he said, then hiding an amused laugh, "or you can stay, but you might not like it."

_What is with this guy? _Kerry thought, she couldn't make up her mind… or rather… _he _couldn't make up his mind. She left once before and never looked back, she's been curious the whole time what could have happened if she hadn't left Michel at Marsala's house. What if she actually dared to say yes?

"Sure, I'll stay, what's the worst that could happen?" Kerry said, straightening chairs and erasing the remnants of markers from the white board.

Nicholas didn't say anything but kept typing away at his computer, most of the time Kerry was just sitting there, rereading the syllabus and some other materials Nicholas had given her. At times he would point at something or ask her to write something down, but pretty much… it was uneventful.

She was starting to get really bored, and Nicholas had noticed it too, "I told you, you wouldn't like it." The room echoed with the keys of the keyboards clicking and clacking. "I'm almost finished, I just need to reformat and save." Kerry didn't even bother answering, she was tired and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

"Ms. Nowicki," Nicholas was suddenly shaking her awake, "Kerry?"

The way he said her name jolted her awake, and when she realized what had just happened, she groaned. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay," Nicholas replied, "It was my fault for not insisting on you go." He looked around the classroom and glanced outside, "It gets lonely, so it was good to have your company. Shall we go?"

"Okay, and again I'm sorry… and no problem. I guess…" Her sleepiness made her a little bit dazed. "It was a good experience. I have something to work on then, if I can't even manage to stay up this late,"

"It's not really like this all the time," Nicholas said, opening the door for her. "I'm just trying to catch up on some homework I haven't graded yet."

The cold winter air was stinging her face; she was trying to keep herself from chattering her teeth. Kerry only managed a pathetic, "I see." She tried observing Nicholas, trying to see if he would shiver or something that made him more human.

"Where did you park?" He asked, zipping up his coat. _There goes that idea_… Kerry though.

"I didn't." Kerry had walked over to the school from the café since it was close. She didn't think she'd be staying this late at night. "But I can call a cab."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, "I can drive you home," he took out a phone and quickly texted someone. Kerry felt a pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. "We can discuss next class as well."

"Uh…" she scanned the parking lot and bit her lip. It was awfully dark, but she didn't want to impose. "It's alright, I think I can manage."

"I insist," he said, taking her purse in one small move. Shocked, Kerry wasn't able to reply, and simply followed him out to the parking lot. "So, where is it?"

Kerry reached out for her purse, "Near the park at 214th street."

"Ah, there are nice apartments there," Nicholas said, pointing to his car, handing her the purse. Kerry noticed the car, nothing too fancy, nothing too old…perfectly ordinary…and blue.

_No one notices a blue car_.

But she does, she notices them more than any other color.

Nicholas opened the car door for her, "_Mademoiselle_,"

"Thank you…" Kerry said, hesitating before getting in. "What other classes do you teach?" she asked as soon as Nicholas was in the car.

He didn't say anything as he buckled himself and turned on the engine. "English and a private music class, but that's it."

"Oh? What do you play?" Kerry asked, but she already assumed it was the piano.

He gave her sheepish grin, "I don't look like it, but I teach the drums."

_It's not him Kerry_, she repeatedly told herself, but she had to make sure. "That's fun." She said, faking interest. In a split second between yes and no, she moved to put a hand on his cheek, "Michel?"

Nicholas raised a hand and touched hers, squeezing it a little before taking it off his face. Kerry saw a mixture of annoyance and confusion register on his face. "Who's Michel?"

At that point Kerry knew it was over. She will put her thoughts of Michel to rest. There was nothing to gain from wishing and wanting. Other than that, she tried to conjure feelings of love for Michel. Those passionate feelings she had when she was sixteen, but it didn't come up…just feelings of longing and missing.

Michel was the past; if he wanted to be in her future he would have stopped her from leaving then. He would have tried to convince her to say yes.

To her, Michel was no more.

"Nothing," Kerry answered, "Nothing, just a long day…sorry."

With that, she said goodbye to the man who looked like Michel and officially accepted Nicholas Dupont as who he was… just Nicholas Dupont.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There's more guys... hahaha, this isn't the end. I'll be updating soon...ish.


	4. Insistence

_**Companions of the Night **_© **Vivian Vande Velde**

**A/N: **Sorry for the LONGEST chapter update EVER. I've been stressed and busy! I knew that adult life was hard but jfbnkjfnarkg. Can I just be a kid forever? Sigh~

**Chapter Three: **Insistence

It's been two months already, Nicholas Dupont. In Kerry's mind it was fantastic. Michel or not _this man_ was a good mentor and she was learning a lot from him. Too bad she wasn't going to be working with him much longer.

"So after this week, you'll be working with the amazing Jane Burke!" Nicholas told her. "I think you'll enjoy working with her."

_Amazing_ _Jane Burke. _Kerry pointed out to herself that she was a little bit envious. _Amazing Kerry Nowicki._ She played with the idea but dismissed it.

"I'm nervous." She admitted, after he noticed the dismay on her face.

He smiled, "don't be. Burke can be nasty, but she's a _great _teacher. You'll learn a lot." His reassurance was lost to her, so she only nodded.

Class that day didn't start with an energetic atmosphere. Kerry was torn having to be glad or sad to be away from Nicholas. _The past is the past_. Kerry repeated in her thoughts. It had become a mantra for her… a repeating reminder to have her see Nicholas as just who he was. Other men can have the same traits. _Sure_. Her mind taunted.

"Are we done now?" Kerry asked after two hours of overtime, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Most of all, she didn't really fancy a ride home like she's been doing for the past two months. She didn't like the feeling of reliance. But yet…

Nicholas narrowed his eyes, trying to shake off a fraudulent sleepiness, "Um… about." He replied, sighing. "You can go ahead if you want. You don't always need to stay."

She gave him a smile, at least tried, "It's alright. I don't really mind staying late. There's no one to go home to anyway." _Damn you_. Kerry thought.

An awkward silence hovered between them before she realized that what she said could be taken out of context, "Oh, God. No… I mean…I—I don't live with my family anymore, as you saw last time," there was panic on her face, "and I live alone…" she finished pathetically.

Nicholas gave out a long drawn out laugh, a first one in a while, "Oh Kerry Nowicki, you never seem to be professional, you can't just flirt with a fellow teacher."

"I wasn't." Kerry answered so quickly, he just laughed again.

"I was joking," Nicholas said, taking a deep breath. Kerry noticed a flash of doubt on his face, and then he asked her something that might as well have been a punch to the gut. "It's only eight, want to go get dinner? I can always do the paperwork later."

He probably noticed her discomfort, "come on," he said, "I'm not asking you out on a date, it's just dinner with a _friend_."

Kerry swallowed, then sighed, "Fine," she said, "but last time a sort-of stranger friend took me to dinner, I got more than what I bargained for."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow at her comment, and shook his head, "You're so inappropriate."

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Kerry scoffed, but she gave him an amused smile.

* * *

><p>The diner was busy when they came in. They were lucky that there were still some seats available. A portly woman came to them and gave Nicholas a bright smile.<p>

"Would it be the usual dear?" she asked and Nicholas nodded.

"The usual and…" he looked at Kerry.

Kerry flipped through the menu quickly but decided on something simple, "Apple pie…"

The woman jotted down their order, "great! I'll be with your food shortly."

"You come here often?" Kerry asked, playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

Nicholas nodded, "Lots of late nights."

And before she could stop herself, "with other women?"

"You're blatantly direct, aren't you?" Nicholas asked, chuckling. "I don't see the reason why you should know."

_Me neither_. Kerry admitted to herself. "Well, you just seem to be a ladies man."

"I'm not." He answered as their food made it to their table. Kerry took note of his usual order, plain fries.

"So about next week then…" Kerry started, "do I still report to you after class with Jane Burke?"

He shrugged, dipping a fry into ketchup. "It's up to you…" he pushed his plate to the middle of the table. "Want some?"

Kerry obliged and did the same with her pie. They continued talking about next week schedule. He decided it's best if she keeps in touch with him, thrice a week maybe… then lessen it as Kerry gets more comfortable.

It didn't occur to Kerry until she was half-way done with her food that Nicholas hadn't eaten a bite.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him, testing him a bit… perhaps.

He shook his head, "I wasn't really hungry to begin with,"

Kerry bit her lip and sighed, "you should have told me. And you didn't have to order something…" Then carefully she chose her words as she inched the conversation into something else. "It's really uncanny." She said quietly.

"What is?" Nicholas asked.

She started to feel frustrated. "This! Nicholas Dupont. Every time I force myself to forget, you do something and I start to doubt." Kerry was breathing heavily. "Back and forth, back and forth… I don't know what I should think!"

Nicholas looked surprised, "Is this a confession?" he asked delicately. "I mean, I'm flattered, but being co-workers, I don't think—"

"Stop it," she started to feel dizzy.

"Are you alright Kerry?" Nicholas asked, touching her slightly on the arm. She gasped and snapped her eyes back at him.

"Stop playing with me. Eat. Right now." Kerry said, speaking quickly. A silence hung between them. When Kerry saw the shock on Nicholas' face, her glare softened. _Was I wrong? _

But then his shock turned into a smirk. Nicholas sighed. "Oh, Kerry…" he said, laughing. He leaned his face closer to hers, "you know vampires don't eat."


	5. Amazing

**_Companions of the Night _© Vivian Vande Velde**

**Chapter Four:** Amazing

"Ms. Nowicki!" the tone was sharp and demanding. Kerry snapped back to reality, "I'm afraid all those night classes have caught up with you."

Kerry felt incredibly small next to Jane Burke. Everything about her demanded attention… just her posture was enough to make Kerry shrink. "I suppose it has…" she replied.

"So as I was _saying_," Burke continued, "Even though class starts at 9, I want you here by eight-thirty sharp. Since you've been doing night classes up till now, I will give you some allowance. But don't get too comfortable. I eventually want you to be here on time. Are there any questions?"

"Do you want to see my report before I give it to Mich—Mr. Dupont?" Kerry asked.

Burke gave a small scoff, almost inaudible, but there, "Ms. Nowicki, the report is a reflection on you. Why do I need to see it? You need me to proof-read it?"

"No… but wouldn't my report reflect on you?" Kerry said, a little bit annoyed.

"It will not." Burke replied simply, turning into the classroom. "Now Ms. Nowicki, I will start the class and we can discuss your…_report_ later."

Unlike the night class, this one was a lot livelier. Bright faces here and there and everyone seemed to pay attention and participate. It was an interesting contrast to the sleepy-eyed, "I don't really care anymore" look that she had been attending to for the past two months.

The class was busy doing a peer editing assignment when Burke called Kerry to her side. "Everyone," she said, her voice loud and commanding. "This is Ms. Kerry Nowicki, she'll be with us for a while. Since this class will have two teachers instead of one, I would like you to take that opportunity and learn something from her while she is here." Burke glanced at Kerry, and she was sure that Burke sighed. "Education is always being re-written; you can learn a lot of things from a new teacher."

"That is all." She said and practically shooed Kerry away.

Kerry noted that Burke _was _a great teacher, but there was no warmth in her class. It was quite strict, but the students seem to like her.

_Amazing Jane Burke_.

She knew that she had no choice but to try and be amicable, it was only going to be for a few days… just enough time for her to locate to a different school.

"Leave." Michel had told her at that diner. "Leave the school. I can refer you to a good school if you need me to."

She was torn, "why are you saying that?"

"Because you compromise me," he replied. "I tried to be Nicholas Dupont, but your insistence has made that impossible."

"No!" Kerry said, louder that she anticipated. "I can see you as Nicholas Dupont." She felt the urgency to convince him.

Michel smiled that smile of his, "You're still a bad liar."

Kerry decided that it probably was for the best. Michel could be her secret, and maybe in her later years a fading memory. Half of her was sure that Michel had all the intention of seeing her again. And the other half knew that was just wishful thinking. But whatever it was, she was already set on leaving. Whatever Michel was dealing with here, she wasn't about to ruin it with her want of attention. Secretly, her want for affection as well.

"You have to be careful around some men," Burke suddenly spoke after the morning class.

Kerry was snapped out of her daze and glanced at her before realizing what she meant, "how did you know?"

Burke chuckled, which was the most laughter Kerry has heard from her, "It's quite obvious. Some even say you two look rather friendly…" She sighed, and smiled at Kerry, which was cold rather than gentle. "Look, there's nothing wrong with wanting a man as a companion. Be that a friend or a lover. And there is _nothing _wrong with finding Mr. Nicholas Dupont good looking… or wanting him as something more than just a colleague, but you need to be careful of him. Don't get easy swayed by his charms, Ms. Nowicki."

_Ten years too late. _Kerry thought. Besides, who was Jane Burke really, to tell her anything?

_Yes, who really is she? _Kerry's mind taunted. _A friend? A lover? A companion of the night? _

"Well Ms. Burke…" Kerry said, choosing her words carefully, "I did see a conflict in interest, so I did decide to leave the school soon. I've already discussed it with Mr. Dupont, and he agreed as well."

There was a flash of surprise on Burke's face, "Good." She said simply and left the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Kerry was fidgeting with her transfer documents as she trudged towards Michel's classroom. The chilly air was biting at her skin, and cold sweat beaded on her forehead. She was surprised to find his blinds drawn, but at least the lights were still on.<p>

_If only I could hear heartbeats… _Kerry thought, as she opened the door. "I have the documents, Michel," she said, sighing as she came in. Michel was sitting on one of the desks, his head hung low. He was breathing heavily, Kerry noted, as she cautiously stepped closer.

Suddenly, he raised his head, and Kerry gasped, the front of his shirt was soaked in blood, his face smeared. She feared that he was hurt and stepped hurriedly towards him, almost slipping in a pool of blood. Kerry held in a sob as she realized the truth.

"Kerry," Michel reached for her arm, "Kerry…"

"What happened here?" She asked in a horrified whisper.

He smiled at her apologetically, "I think you need to help me one more time,"

Kerry nodded carefully, staring at the gaping wound that severed Jane Burke's head.


	6. Trust

_**Companions of the Night **_**© Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>_Trust_

* * *

><p>There was a tinge of relief in Michel's face.<p>

"What happened?" Kerry asked again, not being able to look away from what remained of Jane Burke. Michel was on his feet, reaching out for her hand. It was, Kerry decided, a way for him to make sure she doesn't bolt out of the room… or perhaps to comfort? He probably thought she was used to this type of death by now.

"It was…" he gave an incredulous grin, "unfortunate circumstances."

Kerry wanted to scream that he was lying; she wasn't an expert on who or what Michel was. So she struggled. Give him the benefit of the doubt or run. Her very being told her to run, Michel said so himself that trusting him was a bad decision. And yet…

"What do I do?" Her decision was made. Kerry knew that she could change her mind later… at least, _that_, she could trust him on. Maybe…

Michel shook his head, "just watch out for anybody." Kerry nodded and stepped gingerly out of the blood, taking peeks through the blinds. "Turn off the lights first," he said, and she did as she was told.

"This is different," Kerry said softly, feeling queasy. "It's different when it's a vampire, or a bad person… but…" She wanted to cry, but this was not the time for it.

The shuffling stopped, "Oh Kerry," Michel sighed, moving up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Jane wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be."

He turned her around, "look, she came to me with all the intention of killing me." Michel lifted his shirt to show Kerry the gun. "Did you think Marsala is the only one who started to get suspicious? Jane _wasn't_ just a lunatic. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Kerry took a deep breath, "like a professional." More question than statement.

Michel smiled, "like a professional," he repeated. "So don't feel bad. I was just saving myself… and you happen to come in at the wrong time."

_You're lying_. Kerry thought. _You're lying. You're lying. You're lying. You're lying. You're lying. You're lying._

"I know you can't tell me everything Michel," Kerry started. "I know I'm not going to like it, and I know that I'll feel terrible by the end of it all, but _please _tell me, was it absolutely necessary to kill her?"

Michel gave her stared that looked wounded. "You never like anything I say," he finally said, returning to the bloody mess.

They didn't speak much while Michel moved things around and whatnot. She could hear thuds and shuffling of plastic bags, but she didn't really want to see. Not that she _could_ see well in this dark. It gave her a moment to think. She was _just _starting her career and something like this had to happen. Kerry had choices after choices, but they were limited and too far in between.

"Someone's coming," Michel suddenly said in a rushed whisper. _Heartbeats. _Kerry noted. He quickly walked to Kerry's side, taking a peek through the window. "The janitor…"

"Is he going to come in?" Kerry asked, her heart pounding. She answered her own question when she heard the classroom door rattle. Her eyes went wide, and she couldn't help but panic. Just a few steps into the classroom and the dead body would be in full view. "Michel—" she said urgently. She locked two of the locks, and hoped that was enough to give them time to think.

He didn't answer; instead he spun her around to face him. "Sorry," he muttered, quickly taking off her jacket. And before she could protest, he pushed her shirt up. Kerry swore he gave her a look, as if judging her choices in underwear. Kerry was going to shove him away, but he was too quick and he held her arms up above her.

"Stop—!" Kerry said, interrupted by the classroom door slamming wide open. They both froze as the janitor reached for the lights. It was impossible not to see them in such a compromising position.

"I—I, I'll come back later!" the janitor stammered, quickly closing the door behind him.

Michel sighed, dropping her hands. He gave her an apologetic look, "never thought you'd be the type to wear lace." Kerry pushed him away, pulling her shirt down and wrapping herself with her jacket.

"_Never_ do that again," she warned. There was no point in arguing with him right now. She'd have to deal with that later. Then because she was rather angry about the suddenness of it and not the intention of it, "…without consent."

Michel nodded, smiling all the while. "Fine," then because he probably felt it would make her feel better, "I'm sorry. Truly." He handed her a black bag, it wasn't very heavy… but it had some weight to it. _It's her head_. Kerry realized, holding it away from her.

"We're really going to do this?" Kerry asked, "we're really going to get rid of a _human's _body."

"Of course," Michel answered, "you know my company doesn't elicit pleasant adventures."

"No, it doesn't…" Kerry admitted. "This is murder though," she couldn't help herself.

"What do you supposed I do then?" he asked. "If she killed me, would you consider that as murder? Or an act of defending oneself?"

Kerry shook her head, not really wanting to accept it. "Alright, I got it." She could hear the tension in his voice. Kerry had to realize that despite having some enhanced abilities, it didn't make vampires completely invincible. "How are we going to do this? Bury her? Another swamp?"

"Ooh," Michel made a face, "we don't do that anymore." He opened the classroom door and had Kerry follow him to his car.

"_We_?"

"I made friends," he simply said, "after something like this… there are loose ends to tie. Sniffer dogs do re-route… we can't just leave can we?"

Kerry swallowed, she wasn't expecting to meet any other vampires, "I suppose not."


	7. More than Michel

_**Companions of the Night **_**© Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>_More than Michel_

* * *

><p>"It's always dark and people get drunk," Michel explained, as he led her into the club, but she already knew. Alcohol and drinking seemed to be the perfect combination for vampire feeding.<p>

"Who are we meeting?" Kerry asked, "should I be worried?"

Michel shrugged, not really quelling the nervousness that was bubbling in Kerry's stomach, "stay close."

She clung to his arm as they went through the packed bar. He led her through a velvet rope with a sign that boasted: VIP Only. "Important friends?" Kerry joked.

Michel grinned, "somewhat." He drew back the curtains that separated the rooms and let Kerry in first. The music was blurred and the air was thick with the smell of cigarettes. "Sorry," Michel said, wrinkling his nose. Kerry shook her head, feeling sick. She saw several people—maybe?—stare at them.

"James!" Michel called across the room, Kerry was suddenly so aware of her heart beating, and was glad when the stares stopped.

A younger man who was tending the bar raised his hand, "long time no see!" There was a great beam on his face as he walked towards them. "How are you?" It was obvious that he didn't really care about her.

"I'm good," Michel replied, ruffling James' hair. "Is…" his voice lowered to a whisper, "Anna here?"

James nodded, pointing to a back room behind the bar, "In there," then he glanced at Kerry, then back to Michel. "You brought someone?"

Michel grinned, "not on the menu." Kerry's stomach lurched, was he planning on leaving her here? Michel turned to Kerry and gave her a reassuring smile. "Stay here with James while I get my affairs in order."

"With him?" Kerry stammered, Michel didn't answer her and disappeared behind the bar.

"I'm not so bad," James said. Eyeing her suspiciously, "you're obviously human, so are you…" he put his two index fingers together.

_What are we, kids? _Kerry thought, "No, we're not together." She replied, "just friends."

James grinned, "with benefits?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

Kerry thought about it for a bit, "what type of benefits?—not that there are any."

He laughed, putting a hand on her arm, but she shook that off, uncomfortable. "Look, no offense, but we don't really like having humans trailing behind us. They're weak and easily broken. Unless you feed him or pleasure him in other ways." He grinned, "humans are pretty much disposable." There was something about his tone of voice that made Kerry shiver. Some vampires weren't as friendly as Michel.

"That's true," Kerry tried to keep her voice from shaking, "but then again, if he found me disposable, he should have killed me years ago."

"Snippy," James replied, giving her a look that told her she was too high strung. But she did note the sincere surprise on James' face. Kerry decided to be defiant; after all, she _did _save Michel's life twice. It was time to give her the credit.

"And I owe her my life," Michel said, suddenly behind her, as if he heard what she had been thinking. There was a woman with him, short and busty with gorgeous red hair. She was clinging to Michel's arm, giving Kerry an amused look.

_This must be Anna_… Kerry thought, hoping very hard that she and James wouldn't be added to their party. Not that she minds the company, just not more vampires that can turn against her. And she was sure that Michel wouldn't want more humans to turn against him either.

"You're making me jealous," Anna said to Michel, pouting.

"We're not together." Kerry said quickly, too quickly, she thought afterwards. "I mean, don't worry about me." She was well aware of the fact that Michel would have a lover, or companion… something. Maybe even several.

Michel regarded her with slight surprise and amusement, but he didn't say anything.

Anna let out a lively laugh and held Kerry's face in her hands, "Oh love," she said, "I don't like men." Kerry blushed, shrinking away from her, not really knowing what to do.

"She's adorable," Anna said, turning her attention back to Michel. "Alright, leave me your car keys and you can take this,"—she handed him a new set of car keys—"we'll take care of things."

"You're a life saver Anna," Michel said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And you James, we'll talk again. When I have time." Kerry pushed the curiosity out of her mind, _whatever is happening here doesn't concern me, _she told herself.

"Goodbye Kerry," Anna said, giving Kerry an intimate hug. "And bye," she said to Michel before leaving for the back room.

As they left the club, Michel reached for Kerry, running his hands through her neck and shoulders. Then her arms, as if looking for something. "What?"

"I'm just looking for marks. James isn't really trustworthy," he explained, pulling something out of her pocket.

"Piece of paper." Kerry said as-a-matter-of-factly. It wasn't like it was important.

Michel scoffed as he read it, "'You know where to find me when you get tired of him.' Signed Anna." He tossed it aside, "someone has a crush on you." Kerry reddened again.

"I never had attention from a woman." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Michel said, scanning the parking lot for Anna's car. Finally he found it, ushering Kerry towards it. It's green, she noted as she settled herself in the passenger seat.

As Michel turns on the engine he sighs, leaning back on his seat. He looked tired, and Kerry was suddenly worried. "Are you alright?" she asked, wanting to touch him but she stops herself.

He turns his head to her, his blue eyes carefully watching her. "Are _you _alright? It doesn't make much sense to ask me."

"I'm fine," she said, nodding for emphasis. "And it makes perfect sense," she was unexpectedly conscious of feelings welling up inside.

He sighs again and reaches to touch her cheek, "what if every time we meet, this is what we'd be doing?" he laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, "how many dead bodies can you bury Kerry Nowicki?"

_One is plenty_.

"As many as you need," she lied, determined to earn his trust.

"A very bad liar." Michel smiled, driving towards her apartment.


	8. Questions

**Companions of the Night © ****_Vivian Vande Velde_**

**Chapter Seven: **_Questions_

* * *

><p>Kerry's apartment was sparse of furniture. Her living room had a red couch with a matching coffee table. There were several plants here and there, something that Kerry's dad insisted on. She was happy that the floors were wooden. Kerry never liked carpet, she had decided, when she accidentally spilled coffee on a friend's white carpet flooring.<p>

The thing that dominated the living room, however, was the huge flat screen television that she had saved up for. Kerry considered watching TV to be one of her hobbies, and it was to the point that she found it a bit embarrassing.

The kitchen was small, enough for one person. When she got the apartment, she didn't really mind. She wasn't a cook; rarely did she ever touch the stove. And when she does, it's usually to boil water for tea.

"Two bedrooms," Michel noted as he looked around.

"In case Ian chooses to move in," she replied tiredly, setting her purse on the floor.

He nodded knowingly, "Ah, the baby brother."

"The baby brother." Kerry repeated, giving him a tight smile, not bothering to ask how he remembers. "So, are we going to meet tomorrow? What's the plan?" She was on edge, the clock behind the couch told her it was already one in the morning and she was tired. Physically and mentally tired. It didn't seem like this was something herself and Michel could run away from in two days.

"I don't know," Michel admitted, settling down on the couch. The very thought that Michel didn't know what he was doing made Kerry sick. "But, we have to go back to the school. Act like nothing happened. Jane Burke took a sudden leave and—"

"How about the blood in the classroom? _Your _classroom?" Kerry interrupted urgently.

He gave her a look, "It's not solely my classroom. And I cleaned it… Well, I hope I cleaned it enough."

Kerry was sure he was teasing her, making her worry and scared and anxious. She started to pace. "I've watched enough cop shows to know that they're going to be doing their little look around thing with lights and cotton swabs. Or notice something in the records… I don't know. Something!"

"Kerry Nowicki, any case, it won't have anything to do with you. They will probably go after someone named Nicholas Dupont." His voice was strict but calming. "And I'm certain your name will never come up."

"That's what you said ten years ago, and they kidnapped my family." Kerry said. She nodded stiffly and sat down, taking deep and controlled breaths. Kerry thought about it, she couldn't trust him. She knew _that_. "But fine. _Fine_. Do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Oh," Michel said, sucking in his breath as if she missed something. "I'm staying here."

"What?" Is she was on edge earlier; she was _very much _rigid now. Not only was she risking her livelihood to cover for a murder, she was going to be entertaining the murderer in her own place? Some lines cannot be crossed.

"Burke is most likely not a lone wolf. There are others like her who knows what I am. They probably know where I live. They very well could be in my house right at this moment." He explained, which Kerry acknowledged as a possibility. "Take it as a compliment that I'm letting you guard my sleep, in unfamiliar territory."

That made sense, Kerry figured. She didn't mind the company, but still. "My curtains aren't thick enough." She was trying to dissuade him. In all honestly, she made sure her curtains wouldn't block out all light. In some ways, Kerry developed _some _paranoia about vampires.

"If that's the case, I can always find another place…" he said.

_Still_.

"Or you can take one of the bathrooms." She said quickly. "The hallway bathroom is very dark, even in the day time. Or the master bath…"

Michel showed discomfort with the idea, "no windows?" he asked instead.

Kerry nodded, "and it's quite big. So it's not like it isn't uncomfortable. Well, I mean it can be uncomfortable, but not too much."

He laughed at her rambling. "It's alright. As long as I wake up by next nightfall."

"You will." Kerry said, nodding again for emphasis.

"Good to know." He replied, grinning.

Michel glanced at the clock behind him, "One-fifteen." He said, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. "We have some time to kill, let's play twenty questions."

"Why?" Kerry challenged.

He shrugged, "why not?"

Kerry narrowed her eyes at him, "Because you lie. It won't be fair." _And I'm not in the mood_. She thought.

"Come on, it's a fun way to catch up… I'm sure a lot of things happened in ten years."

Kerry tried to read something in those blue eyes of his, "I start." If she was going to play his games, she might as well take the advantage. "How old are you?"

He laughed, "That's not a valid question."

"Fine." It was worth the shot. "How many identities did you go through in the past ten years?"

He thought for a while, "Four." He didn't give her time to comment, "what age did you get your own place?"

"Twenty three, we're a close family." She had plenty of questions for him. Some ranging towards the very personal, but she decided that perhaps if she kept her questions simple, he'll do the same. "Do you ever travel by plane? Because I always wondered how you would travel from one country to the other."

Michel was pleasantly surprised, she could see, "I can't travel by plane unless I time it perfectly. But by ship is more suitable." He stared at her, unblinking, "Did you ever forget me?"

Kerry knew that the question wasn't a quest for rekindling something that never truly was there. Instead, she settled on it as a question that justified his ego. "No, never completely." She answered truthfully. "I mean, I would forget until something happened that reminded me." He had to understand that she wasn't waiting for him to come back. He _had _to understand that she lived her life normally. _And you have to realize that it was only two days_. Kerry reminded herself.

"I never forgot about you," he interjected.

"Because of your great vampire memory?" Kerry attempted at a joke, not liking where the conversation was going.

He grinned, "sure."

There was an uncomfortable air around them, but she dismissed it and went for the offense, not really wanting him to answer her questions but to drop the game. There was no point in escalating it further.

"Do you ever have male companions?" Though she was sincerely curious, especially after her meeting with the aggressive James.

Michel shrugged and smirked, "we're getting to things like this now? Alright. Yes, sometimes. You get what can get." His smile turned eerily smug, "any significant others?"

"I date around… only three serious relationships." She replied, why should she be embarrassed? They were adults.

"Currently?" Michel pressed.

"That's two questions." Kerry pointed out.

"It's part of my question."

"None… well… somewhat in between?" Kerry had been dating someone for a while, but she wasn't sure if it was going anywhere. Michel simply nodded, leaning back into the couch.

Suddenly, Kerry remembered something that had bothered her ever since she and Michel separated at Marsala's house. She understood that the question might test the waters, but it was a question that itched to be answered. She took a deep breath and hoped that her nerves wouldn't betray her voice.

"In Marsala's house, when I told you I loved you…" she could see the discomfort in Michel's face. "You never replied to that."

Michel gave her a fleeting smile, "that's not a question."

Exasperated, Kerry's voice rose, "you know what I mean. It's different when you return feelings in words…was it…" she was suddenly scared to ask it since she already knew the answer, "one sided?"

"You look tired," Michel said, "you should go to bed."

Kerry didn't push it, she knew that was all she was going to get from him. But she vowed to get an answer sooner or later.


	9. Complications

_**Companions of the Night**_(c) **Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>_Complications_

* * *

><p>The pricking of the cold became uncomfortable and Kerry stirred in her bed as she tightened her bed covers around her. Her eyes fluttered open from her disturbed sleep and saw Michel.<p>

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. Kerry was suddenly so aware of the dark, panic setting it. She could barely make out Michel's face and that scared her. At least with light she could still get a sense of what he was thinking. In the dark…well, in the dark she was completely cut off from any sense of communication.

"What is it?" She asked, wanting to get out of bed. He hushed her and gripped her tighter. There was a tightening on her chest and her heart slowed. The feeling of heaviness returned and she tried to fight it. "What's happening?" Kerry asked, her speech slowed.

Michel caressed her face and cradled her neck gently, "I'm so very sorry Kerry." He said in a quiet voice. Kerry realized he was crying, _what's wrong Michel? _She thought, wanting to touch him. But it was too late, his lips touched her neck and she already knew that it was the end.

_Fight it! _She screamed internally. Deeper and deeper she felt into a state of nothingness. Kerry felt him bite into her, her life force—as Michel had put it—draining from her.

_Stop it_. Her breathe was shallow.

There was a moment of entwined moments. _Let go Kerry_. Michel pushed, taking more of her than she knew he had to.

_Let go. _Firmer this time as he took the very last of her existence.

Kerry felt a smile creep on her face, _this isn't so bad_.

* * *

><p>Kerry woke up to broad daylight, cold sweat beading her forehead. Sighing in relief at the realization it was all a dream. But it didn't stop her from touching her neck, feeling to see if there were any marks.<p>

It was—she decided—frightening, as well as a good reminder. It was dangerous to feel anything more. She had to remember him as he was in Regina's house, and in the swamp. Eventually he'll find her useless, but she would know too much already.

_Eventually he'd have to get_ _rid of you too_. Kerry told herself firmly. Then a horrible thought presented itself, _kill him before he kills you_.

And yet…?

And yet she knew she wouldn't be able to when it came to it.

It was already ten when she decided to climb out of bed. She walked to the master bath and almost opened it when she remembered it may be where Michel was taking his slumber. Cautious, she moved to the hallway and turned off all the lights.

"Just in case," she said in a whisper. Gingerly, she opened the hallway bathroom. Kerry blinked several times to get use to the dark, looking for odd shapes. She reached down to feel at the tub felt him there, leaning against it.

"Okay then…" she sighed. "I guess that means the hallway bathroom is not in service." Suddenly, she felt hungry, though a bit nauseous at the thought, especially after that dream. But her stomach was insistent, growling louder at every second she deprives it of food.

There wasn't anything in the kitchen, she knew that. She can't leave the house either, they were going against humans. If they knew where she lived, it was easy to get rid of a sleeping vampire. Instead, she ordered pizza, with garlic bread, hoping to ward off any of her paranoia. Though it was paranoia itself to order the garlic anyway.

Kerry wasn't sure what to do while waiting, so she watched TV, catching up on the shows she missed last night. It was hard to laugh at any of the funny bits as she ran scenarios in her head. What _would _she do if those vampire hunters burst into her apartment with guns? Would she run? Would she even know how to protect herself? How about Michel? She felt bad about the possibility of breaking her promise that he'd wake up at night.

The knock on her door startled her and she exhaled, shaking her head. "Coming!" she called, at least she could get something in her stomach now.

She grabbed her purse from the floor, fishing out twenty dollars. Kerry swung the front door open and gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hi!" Ian greeted her with a wide smile, dropping his suitcase to give her a hug.

* * *

><p>"Dad said I could stay with you for a bit," Ian explained as he wolfed down a pizza slice. "The job at Dubai is making him travel within the Emirates. He didn't want me staying by myself…"<p>

Kerry sighed, "I get that but why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought I'd surprise you." He replied, looking around. "Why? Do you have… company?"

_At least he's a bit tactful_… Kerry thought, her face reddening a bit. "Maybe," her brother gave her a look that she didn't quite like. "If so, what of it? That doesn't matter; you and dad should have told me!" She was annoyed, _and scared_. Her thoughts added. If anything, this was the last thing she wanted. Ian didn't need to get mixed into her messy business.

Ian's expression soured, "okay. But it's too late now." He stood up brushed crumbs off his shirt, "should I call dad and tell him you don't want me here?"

Kerry bit her lip, no matter what age Ian was, she couldn't help but spoil him a bit. "Don't do that Ian…you can stay." Then her inside lurched at the thought of Ian getting killed. "But please listen to me, no matter how strange things may get. Please listen to me, okay Ian?" She ruffled his hair and gave him a tight hug. He was almost as tall as she was, but had so much more to live for.

Ian laughed, "of course." He gave a small stretch and walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" Kerry called, "use the master bath. That bathroom—it has septic problems."

He nodded in reply, making his way through the hallway. Kerry quickly followed behind him, opening the hallway bathroom to lock it before closing it again.

"I'll put your things in the spare room," she said, turning on the lights. "There are towels in the closet if you need them. When you're done let's talk okay?"

"Okay," Ian nodded, taking two towels from her closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really sorry for taking such a long time for an update. I know that the last chapter was kinda boring, and this probably might be too. But exciting things will happen soon though! I hope I can update soon!

I'll love to hear your guys thoughts!


	10. This is It?

**The Companions of the Night © **_**Vivian Vande Velde**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that the update took so long. But I was really debating on this... so that's why it took so long. Oh man, I think it's going to get crazy, so let me know guys! Also, ignore the ending for the last chapter. I'm removing some stuff to make it make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: <strong>_This is It?_

* * *

><p>Kerry was alone watching T.V when Michel came out of the bathroom. Ian had asked Kerry if he could go out to buy a book at a nearby store. She was apprehensive but decided to let him. Besides, it would be easier to explain Michel being there when Ian came back rather than Michel coming out of the bathroom all of a sudden.<p>

"Someone else here?" Michel asked, glancing at a small suitcase filled with good.

Kerry nodded, not looking away from the T.V. Honestly, she wasn't really paying attention. She was worried sick about the possibility of things going extremely wrong. "Things just got complicated," Kerry sighed, burying her face in her hands. She looked up and Michel sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Kerry leaned on him as a friend. She needed it right now.

"Michel, if it was just me, I would have no problem following you to hell..." though that was just exaggerated loyalty, "but since the circumstances have changed..."

She felt him studying her face. "Just say the word and I'll go," he said softly.

Kerry felt guilty, but her priorities have changed drastically. "You should go."

And suddenly all of the consequences of that decision slammed into her. Michel could die, and if he died, what if they came after her and Ian was in the middle of it? What if Ian was killed too? She realized that her hands were shaking and she was sobbing uncontrollably. When she finally calmed down she felt Michel's arms around her, strong and comforting, albeit a bit cold.

He made hushing sounds, rocking her side to side. "Your imagination gets the better of you most of the time." He said, chuckling softly. "I'll go and I'll take care of it. Okay?"

Kerry nodded weakly and stood up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Michel." she whispers and he smiles in return. He stood up too and gently took strands of her hair, brushing it off her face.

"I'll take care of it," he repeats and kisses her forehead, and then he leans in a second time to plant a peck on her lips. Kerry had little time to cherish it when Ian walked in, food and books in hand.

"Who are you?" Ian asked suspiciously, Kerry just sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"I was just leaving." Michel offered. He took something from his wallet and handed it to Kerry. "Call me if you need help." She nodded in reply, sinking back on the couch.

"Take care of your sister," Michel said, ruffling Ian's hair on his way out. He picked up the shoes she wore last night. Blood. Kerry realized. She has stepped on it yesterday and he was taking care of it for her. There was another pang of guilt but she ignored it.

The door slammed shut and Kerry bit back tears. The realization that she had pushed him away was a bit too much. This was it, she thought. She had effectively, permanently pushed him away.

"Are you okay, Ker?" Ian asked, clearly bewildered. Kerry gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." She'd let Ian think what he wanted. It was, after all, safer than the truth.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kerry feinted curiosity, peering over the shoulder of gathered colleagues.<p>

"I thought you would know..." he said, surprised. "Jane has been missing for a while, there are detectives questioning the staff."

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought she was on vacation." She was disgusted with herself, lying so well.

He just shrugged in reply. "They'll be asking _you _questions for sure though. Just a heads up."

" Great..." Kerry sighed, nervousness bubbling up to her core. This may not turn out well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, short, but it's because I just wanted to even it out. Stay tuned for the explosive next chapter! Coming very, very soon!


	11. Better Now Than Never

**The Companions of the Night © _Vivian Vande Velde_**

**A/N: **Okay, so _now _you guys will know why it took me a while. I was really debating if this was something that should happen or not. I've decided to go along with it because it does propel the story in a different way. Well, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: <strong>_Better Now Than Never_

* * *

><p>There was something terrifying about being led into the office that the detectives have turned into a makeshift interrogation room.<p>

"We just have a few questions and you'll be free to go," the officer reassured her, probably noticing her discomfort. Kerry pursed her lips and nodded, wanting this to end and hoping very hard that she won't be arrested as soon as she got inside.

Kerry was surprised to see Michel walk out of the room, giving the detectives a hand shake and his card. And in true Michel fashion, he wore a worried expression; just enough to make him seem concerned, but not enough to make him suspicious. When Kerry offered him a smile, Michel put a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head, silently stalking away.

She imagined the room having dim low lights, swinging back and forth as a detective yelled into her face, maybe even threatening her a bit to spit out her secrets. But of course, an office was just an office. There were, however, situated cameras and some audio devices.

"Good evening Ms. Nowicki," the detective smiled at her. She decided that he was a nice person so she smiled in return. "I'm Detective Adam Knowles and I'll be asking you a few questions, if you're comfortable with that."

Kerry was about to ask if she can actually, truly _not _answer questions or if that was just a formality. She nodded, sitting across from him. "I don't mind," _Liar. _"But I don't know how much help I could give you." She said.

Knowles gave her another warm smile and glanced at his notes, "I'm going to assume that you know what this is about?"

"Not much of a secret," Kerry replied carefully, "with all the staff gathered. Jane Burke?"

"Correct!" Knowles said quite energetically, a bit out of taste, but Kerry sort of liked the way he made this a little bit less frightening. "Ms. Burke was reported missing by her family a week ago. Have you heard anything about that?"

_Yes. _"No, Well, I thought she went on vacation... I assumed she just extended her stay." _You big fat liar_.

Knowles jotted down a few notes, "Do you know anyone with a grudge against her?"

"No," this time Kerry answered truthfully. The staff really did like her, even Michel thought she was great. Only when she decided to try and kill him did he change his mind. "The staff looks up to her, and the students...well, let's just say the students are a lot eager to learn when she's around."

"Okay," Knowles said, regarding her a bit. "To be honest Ms. Nowicki, this was just a formality. We were looking at staff records of those who worked with her, and you were suppose to transfer before even working with her?"

Kerry nodded, feeling her stomach lurch. "Am I in trouble?"

He laughed and shook his head, "if anything, this probably clears you!"

"So if I turned in my transfer papers, I'm not going to get arrested?" It was an honest questions, Kerry decided.

"No," Knowles said, shaking his head for emphasis. "since we already know that it was your plan long before. You are free to go Ms. Nowicki."

After an exchange of information, he let Kerry go on her way. And she was nothing short of relieved.

* * *

><p>It was the best time to do so, Kerry thought. She at least managed to tie up her loose ends and she can now say that she would be able to keep out of Michel's way. There was just the little matter of her papers.<p>

She knocked at his office door, hoping that he was there and she could really, _finally_, get this over with. Kerry realized her heart was beating fast, she has to calm down.

"Come in," Michel called, he probably already knew it was her since he didn't look up when she entered.

"You should tired," she said instead, pulling out her papers. "I'm here to turn these in." She handed them to him, but he didn't reach out for it. Kerry sighed and dropped them on his desk.

"Kerry Nowicki," Michel sighed, giving her _that _look that made her question her decisions. "I will miss you."

Kerry considered for a bit, "I will too." She gave him a curt smile and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kerry," Michel called out one last time. "It wasn't one-sided."

Kerry expected herself to heave, for her heart to hitch, but she was surprisingly calm. Kerry felt all of her ties to him break. She had finally let go. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wicked smile. "I thought so." She said plainly, leaving Michel to laugh silently at their mutual understanding.

* * *

><p>Ian flipped the card between his fingers, he was getting nervous. He thought about it twice before picking up the phone, but what the hell.<p>

"No better time than right now," he muttered to himself. _Three months and counting_... definitely no better time that right now. He dialed the number quickly and gave a deep sigh.

The line started ringing, and after a few more rings Ian was about to give up but then...

"Hello?"

Ian swallowed the lump in his throat. This is it.

"She's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>ENDPart One**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun Dun Dun! Well, more to come okay!


	12. The Men in Her Life

**Companions of the Night © _Vivian Vande Velde_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Part Two guys! Part one consisted more of Kerry's side of the story... Part two is going to concentrate from Ian and Michel's point of view. Ian as a new comer and a way to narrate the somewhat complex relationship between Kerry and Michel. Michel's point of view is a way of sorting him out in a way. Though difficult, not impossible. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Troublesome Age Leads to a Troublesome Future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part Two<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_The Men in Her Life_

* * *

><p>Ian sat across from <em>the <em>man, a man that was a virtual stranger to him—a man that Kerry seem to trust with the possible dangers of her life. He's seen the man before. Four years ago to be exact and Kerry had been crying then. He though the man was smug, too smug for his liking. But what choice did he have? It didn't mean he had to trust the guy. _Sorry Ker,_ Ian offered a mental apology. _I just can't trust him like _you _did. _

"What happened?" the man asked Ian. Aside from the calm demeanor, his tone was urgent, demanding even.

Ian shrugged in reply, not fully wanting to divulge everything before making his own assessment. Ian knew how to test. "Tell me who you are." He was sort of proud of himself, being able to command some attention. The man gave him a look, Ian wasn't sure what it meant, but it was there.

"Just like your sister—wanting answers before being asked questions." The man muttered, "She got into trouble for that you know."

There wasn't time for banter; Ian didn't care for it so he stayed quiet. The man sighed and gave him a curt smile, "my name is Ethan, and I've been a friend of your sister for some time now."

Ian didn't like the way the man said _friend_. It was too revealing, he thought, almost insinuating. _I don't like him_. Ian thought. He didn't exactly revel at the idea that his sister was ever with someone like this guy. More so because Ian knew he was lying. Ian gave a dry chuckle, "Bullshit."

The man looked surprised, or perhaps amused. Ian was having a hard time reading the expression, but it pissed him off either way. "Well, we know that you didn't learn that from Kerry."

"I'm sorry," Ian said bitterly. "I know Kerry trusted you, despite reason, but I can't afford trust. I know the answer to my questions. So let's try this again, who are you?"

The man gave him a genuine smile, "You're great company Ian." _Of course he'd know my name_. Though it was rather truthful, Ian decided. It made him a little but proud. "My name, as you I suppose already know, is Michel. Was that the test? Or do you want to know anything else?"

Ian was silent for a bit; he didn't like feeling so helpless. There were questions he could ask but Kerry had told him that if the man revealed his name, just trust with a side of suspicion. So... "Will you do what you can for Kerry? Anything you can?"

And there it was... the silence that Ian feared. More than anything he wanted Michel to say yes. Any hesitation and he knew he was on his own.

"It's been a while," Michel sighed, his eyes drifting past Ian, as if recalling memories. Whatever they were, Ian decided to let it be. Kerry and Michel, Michel and Kerry... whatever their relationship was, he had to honor. "But yes. Always yes." Michel's voice was softer, almost a whisper.

Ian exhaled, relieved and calmed for a while.

"So," Michel suddenly said, breaking Ian's revel in small success. "What happened?"

"Three months ago, she hands me this card and tells me to call a person named Michel when things go to hell." Ian swallowed the lump in his throat. "The next thing I know, she didn't come home. I call the police...and my dad. My dad was..." It wasn't really a sob story he needed to tell. He had to be strong so he continued, "Um, anyway, we call the police and they say she was either kidnapped or she ran away. But they haven't gotten anything useful."

Ian realizes his hands were clenched in fists, so he relaxes them.

"And?" Michel pressed, eerily calm.

"And I think they're going to give up." Ian finished lamely. He looks at Michel to see his expression which didn't tell him much. But Ian seem to already know what Michel was going to say.

"Three months is a long time," Michel pointed out, his mouth in a tight line. Ian swore he heard the man's voice hitch a bit.

"I know," Ian replied rather harshly. "Either way, I just want to know. She made it seem that you'll know what to do. And if she _is _still out there..." He pulled out a piece of paper, a note really, from Kerry before she disappeared. It was his only lead and it was worn out from being read over and over again. Ian didn't even need it to know what it said. He handed it to Michel.

_Lev 17:10_

_ I saw it again._

* * *

><p>"I may have been too young, but I remember Marsala." Ian said quickly before Michel could say anything. "Whoever they are, they're back and Kerry—"<p>

"Kerry is really stuck in the middle of it." Michel finished. "And the world thinks it's only right for me to introduce not only one but both Nowicki siblings into the life of crime."

Ian gave a look of confusion, but Michel ignored it. This was, despite all his humor, serious. _Very _serious. Michel licked his lips , it was really heavy news. He thought he had finished this business, he thought he got Kerry out. He thought that after Jane Burke, that was the last. Things were playing out like last time, but there was a much greater threat.

Then Michel realized what this was. It was guilt. He knows it was his fault. Fourteen years ago was his fault too. But for some reason, he had only enjoyed their encounters. And that was when he knew he had gotten cocky, absent minded and forgot that humans couldn't as easily run away from something so heavy. Things were messy.

_Stop_. Michel told himself. If he doubted his actions now, he may doubt them later when it counted. He gave another sigh and looked at Kerry's brother. Ian was just a kid. Yeah, he was older than Kerry when she experienced the "life of crime", but it was her kid brother.

More than anything, Michel knew how protective she was of Ian. Ian was the reason why she told him to leave. Ian was the reason why he didn't bother keeping in contact with her. Ian was probably the reason why Kerry was missing right now, he wasn't the fault, but he was the reason. It was just like Kerry to sacrifice herself just to protect the ones she loved. Michel should have seen it all those years ago. Ian was the reason why, in spite of actually loving this outspoken and curious woman, he left. And it was probably why Michel loved her.

_Loved? _

Even for him it was a dangerous thought.

This was something, Michel decided, to sort out later.

_When and if we find her._


	13. Waiting with Dangerous Allies

_**Companions of the Night**_(c) **Vivian Vande Velde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_Waiting with Dangerous Allies__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Leviticus 17:10," Michel started, handing the paper back to Ian. "It talks about-"<p>

"Laws against the consumption of blood." Ian interrupted. He was impatient, and aggressive. "Did you think I wouldn't come to those conclusions myself?"

Michel was amused, though exasperated with the attitude. "I thought Kerry was uptight, but you are another story." Though to be fair, Ian was just a kid and his sister―who practically raised him, was missing. Maybe even... he tried to push the thought out of his mind, but there it was... maybe even _dead_.

The years have really caught up to Michel, the years have even started to blur. One year, two years―none of it really mattered to him. But he had counted, in his subconscious, the days that Kerry told him to leave. It may have been three months for Ian, but for Michel?

"How has Kerry been...in the last four years?" Michel asked, "before this whole mess?"

Ian stared at him, possibly assessing his intentions. "Fine. Normal." Ian replied after some consideration. "Though I'd rather have you ask her yourself..."

Michel sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know how much you know Ian, but, I do care for her."

"Alright, you care for her. I don't really care about your relationship with her. As long as you'll help." Ian replied with the same icy attitude so Michel just stayed quiet.

"Getting in the middle of a crazy vampire hunter circle has a chance of one percent to none. It's an anomaly at best...if you apply logic." Ian took a deep breath, breaking the silence. "Getting in the middle of it a second time is more than simple coincidence. There must be some truth to it."

* * *

><p>Then Ian asked the question, the one that Michel wanted to keep to himself, "are you the link?" It was a polite way of putting the blame on him.<p>

"What you mean?" Michel tried to deflect the question.

Ian didn't budge and his gaze intensified. "Are you a vampire?"

Michel had to laugh at that. This kid was straight forward-bolder and colder than the sister who assessed her thoughts before blurring them out, the sister who blushes at the slightest innuendo. "Say that I am," Michel said, basically it was a confession, "what would you do?"

Ian gave a dark smile, it bothered Michel a bit, the situation was not doing good for the kid. "I'd say that I would have gained an ally―an ally who I wouldn't mind stabbing in the back if I needed to." It was a warning, Michel decided. Ian didn't want Michel trusting in him.

"Likewise." Michel returned the smile. The kid had an advantage, that being the daylight and purpose.

The purpose made Ian dangerous. People who were passionate about a purpose can do serious damage. Michel's thoughts went back to Marsala. That man was passionate and look at what had happened then.

They sat there in another bout of silence, contemplating perhaps, or conjuring plans.

Ian broke the silence first, "so what is our first step?"

"For someone who just threatened me, it's a bit distasteful to be demanding for plans now." Michel said, but he got it. He would be the plan-master of sorts, and a side of brute strength when needed. Ian was the advantage of the day, he seemed strong enough to hold his own. And if Michel couldn't read him, other vampires or possible enemies wouldn't be able to either. For now, this was an alliance that could work. A dangerous one, but the only chance Kerry has got.

* * *

><p>Vampires. Ian sort of figured it out. He wasn't an idiot, and Michel exuded the aura of a stereotypical vampire. It annoyed him though. There was just a bit too much cockiness and smugness underneath Michel's calm demeanor. Ian was sure than any of the subtle emotions and expressions he has picked up on were all fake...or not genuine...or excellent acting. But he didn't blame Michel. Cautiousness was healthy.<p>

"What do we do now?" Ian repeated, ignoring Michel's somewhat playful jab.

"I'll send a message to people I know..." Michel said, taking out his phone to text someone. "And then we wait."

Ian wasn't able to control the accusing venom in his voice, "we wait?"

Michel returned the emotion with a cold and nasty stare, "_we wait_. If anyone would keep tabs on a vampire hunter ring, it's my kind. We don't go blindly poking our noses into things we're not sure of."

Ian sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "fine." He said bitterly. "We wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short chapter :( But I think that the next chapter is going to make up for it. Review your thoughts!


	14. The Lead

**Companions of the Night **© **_Vivian Vande Velde_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>: _The Lead_

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Ian has seen Michel. Three months, one week and four days since he's seen Kerry. Waiting had been like an itch that just wouldn't go away. And Michel―Michel wouldn't return his calls. Part of him wanted to get angry, but he knew that wasn't going to do anything. Ian had never been one for impatience, he had always tried to make it a point to stay calm and collected...but Kerry's window of opportunity―if it was even there, was dwindling.<p>

Ian realized that the energy he's been spending on the anxiety would be more useful elsewhere. So he tried to release his frustration and tension through exercise. A few push-ups, then to sit-ups, jumping jacks, lunges, then repeat. But it was no use. The silence of the apartment just made him think more, and it made him annoyed.

He glanced at the phone and considered something for a moment. _It would be good to talk. _Ian thought, taking a drink of water before reaching for the phone.

As the phone rang, Ian contemplated that the conversation was going to be hard, but it had to happen as some point.

"Hello?" _He sounds tired_. Ian thought.

"Hi, dad." Ian returned the tired tone. That seemed to be the main mood for the Nowicki family these days. There was an unbearable silence on the other line.

"Ian..." He sighed, at least his dad was going to acknowledge him this time. Though Ian thought he sounded so distant...emotionally at least.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk."

Another hard silence, "what about?"

Ian swallowed, "nothing. Just stuff. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine. I'm also withdrawing from college for―"

"You can't just quit." The fatherly tone that Ian was used to was back.

"I'll go back though," Ian replied rather meekly. "After..." he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. _After they find Kerry's body? _"...after I figure things out."

His father sighed. "Don't use her as an excuse. She'll hate it." His father wasn't harsh about it, nor was he angry. It was calming, and despite the words he was trying to be comforting. It was hope.

Then for some reason, it felt like a dam broke and Ian couldn't hold back.

"Dad, I miss her so much." He said between shuddering sobs. He hated being in the apartment alone. He hated it so much that he had to wake up everyday and know for a fact that Kerry won't be there watching T.V or attempting to cook breakfast. But what he hated most of all was the common sense in his brain telling him his sister is dead and never coming back.

"I know," the hitch in his father's voice was undeniable. "And I feel guilty for leaving you there to cope. We all miss her Ian."

Ian sniffed and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling so guilty for telling his father, "I keep insisting she'd still out there."

"Son," his father took a deep breath. "When the police told us that the trail went cold, and that there was a very small chance of finding her―I requested to go back to Dubai, now that I'm here..." He didn't finish his thought. "I know it feels like giving up on her, but you have to understand that you can't be blamed for feeling that way. It's been a long time, Ian. I know you refused to come with me because you-"

His father sighed and gave a shuddering exhale. "I wish I had your resilience...and maybe, maybe she'll be here today. Maybe if I didn't just leave..."

Ian shook his head, even though he knew his dad wouldn't see. "You can't think like that dad. It's not your fault either."

"A little too late it seems," his dad replied. "For both of us."

"I'll stay here for now...just in case." Ian sighed, taking in the truth of what his father had just said.

"Alright, call anytime." Another deep breath. "I love you."

"Love you too dad."

Ian hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he felt better after crying. It felt like the tension had escaped from his shoulders and he could see things more clearly. It had been a long day spent on contemplating, worrying, and crying. All he needed at that moment was a shower and a good sleep-though he doubted he was going to get it.

As he stood up, the phone suddenly rang. He half expected it to be his dad, calling back for a forgotten thought but then...

"They found something."

* * *

><p>Michel was torn between answering Ian's call or ignoring them. But what was he going to say to the kid? "Sorry, it's been a week, but I still don't know anything about your missing sister."Most days Ian would call him ten times starting around four in the afternoon, and if Michel decided to have answered, he'd have to tell Ian ten times that he had nothing of value.<p>

But at least this day was different. There was a text message from one of his trusted contacts. It was a short message and it pointed to a location―much better information than the other messages with "I think" in the beginning.

_abandoned warehouse._

_suspicious._

_-R_

There was always the possibility of a warehouse being a hotbed for drug activity, but the attachment was enough to make Michel pursue the lead. He found his breathing slow, something he taught himself when "shit was about to hit the fan." He read the message again and re-opened the attachment to watch for the third time. He was gauging it's authenticity. If it was enough, or if he needed to keep looking.

The video was grainy at best; there were clearly two women, a red head and the other was gagged and bound―Kerry maybe. A man was behind them and the bound woman tried to tackle the man but only managed to get him off balanced.

The red head turned around and said something and the man nods at. He grabs the bound woman's hair and gave a powerful punch to her stomach. When she stood up, the man gave her another blow and she doubled over.

Michel tried to calm himself again as he watched the man shove a gun to the woman's head, pushing her into the warehouse.

It may not be Kerry, and there wasn't any way to be sure...but this was their best bet.

* * *

><p>Ian probably watched the video several times before finally setting it down to talk to Michel. It had to be her. And she may be broken but there is a chance that she was alive. The gun however, made Ian feel queasy. He couldn't shake the thought that the man had put a bullet through her head as soon as she walked into the warehouse.<p>

"I'm showing you this and telling you this, only because you deserve to know." Michel said suddenly, interrupting Ian's thoughts. "But I'm not letting you come with me. Your sister would never forgive me."

Ian glared, "doesn't matter what you think."

"Don't be stupid Ian," Michel sighed and gave him that look that told him he was just a kid. "What would you do if they started shooting at you? Or if you got shot?"

Ian considered it for a moment and frowned. He knew he wouldn't fair well against guns. The closest thing he's handled to gun was a paintball gun when he was sixteen. However, he couldn't just sit at home waiting. He's done his waiting-but he wasn't stupid either.

"Fine, but I want to go to the location." Ian said, "Let me drive."

* * *

><p>The drive to the warehouse was tense. Ian didn't even realize that they were close until Michel told him to turn off the head lights. His face laced with concern.<p>

"What is it?" Ian asked, peering out Michel's side window.

Michel hushed him, thought Ian wasn't actually loud at all.

"I..." Michel started, and he frowned again. "No heartbeats... but there is a faint one. Something is off." Michel got out of the car and instructed Ian to stay in the car. Ian ignored him and followed suit, which Michel didn't address Ian's lack of following orders―though it seemed to have been more discerning that Michel didn't seem to have noticed.

The two quietly made their way to the warehouse and Michel daringly rapped his knuckles against the doors. He glanced at Ian and shrugged when no sound came from inside. Ian's hand shot out to wiggle the knob and the feeling of dread washed over him as the door swung open.

As they made their way in, Ian thought he heard Michel curse under his breath. Ian decided that there were things he couldn't see, and he felt a nit grateful. The warehouse was dark and the floor seemed damp. It was stuffy and just _wrong_. And the smell was horrendous. Michel cursed again, this time louder.

"What do you see?" Ian asked, blinking to adjust his eyes.

"It's um..." Michel swayed, bumping into Ian's shoulder. That was a cause for concern. Even in speech Michel seemed so careful. "It's too strong. Too much." Michel's words slurred.

"What do you see?" Ian asked again, nervous now as he helped Michel steady. But then his sight adjusted and he saw it.

There was enough light to recognize what it was...parts of severed corpses covered the warehouse floor, all mangled in separate piles. And if the light was any stronger, Ian knew he's curse too. They were standing on blood. A lot of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The end. Just kidding of course! Hm... also, I didn't edit it yet... so pardon the errors.


	15. Just for Them

**Companions of the Night © _Vivian Vande Velde_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I cleaned up the last chapter as best I could while re-reading it. I added a bit more to Ian's and his dad's conversation. Just a little bit more to sort of give a little peek on how their relationship has progressed—or perhaps even the lack thereof—over the years, and over the time when Kerry went missing. No need to re-read it again but, yeah, it's there if you want to go back to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>_Just for Them_

* * *

><p>The situation has changed.<p>

Michel knew that Ian was aware of it. He heard the kid's heartbeat going erratic when he realized that they were standing in the middle of a slaughter.

"Kerry isn't here." Ian said despite it being an illogical assessment. Michel understood though that Ian just wanted to dismiss the high possibility that his sister was one of the mangled corpses. He had to admit, he didn't want to think about it too.

"We have to get out of here." Ian said quickly. The danger that presented itself at that moment came in many different forms. One being that they walked it to a mass murder crime scene and the other was Michel's own sanity. The kid had no way of knowing about vampires and feeding habits, or how well their control was when faced with something like this for that matter.

"Agreed," Michel replied, aware of the faint steady drum of a heartbeat. It wasn't Ian's, he knew that much. And Michel was damn sure it wasn't going to be Kerry. He didn't want it to be. The heartbeat was so steady, like the heartbeat of a hunter steadying a weapon to kill them on the spot.

Michel felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The stench of blood was so overpowering and it clawed at him. Not in the way fresh blood would. It was like shoving raw meat into his face, and nothing was worse than spilled blood. The idea of it was disgusting that Michel could feel his stomach lurch.

They walked backwards, towards the exit. Michel didn't want anyone or any_thing_ suddenly lashing out at them. But it was too late.

Ian yelled as his legs were swept from under him, he landed with a grunt and he scrambled to get up. The blood made it harder for him to stand.

"Watch out!" Ian called, but Michel had already seen it. He was too incapacitated to see anything too clearly though, so he narrowly dodged a punch that was thrown at his direction. It was a man, that much was clear, and they were the targets.

_This is bad_. Michel thought, he couldn't focus his mind and the overload on his sense weren't helping. The man took swung another punch and it landed square on Michel's jaw. He staggered, and Ian—damn that kid—launched himself at the man, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

The man was quick though, and rolled over, straddling Ian before sinking an elbow into his gut. Ian gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he rolled to the side, groaning—trying to catch his breath.

Michel cursed as he realized that he was sticky with the blood and that distracted him. He grimaced at his hands and that was when things got from bad to worst. The man took out a gun and trained it behind Michel's head.

"What do you know about Kerry Nowicki?"

* * *

><p>Ian picked himself up and raised his hands in defeat. Mostly for caution, he couldn't afford to lose Michel. A lot depended on him.<p>

"We should ask you the same thing," Michel replied coolly, turning slowly to face their assailant.

The man pushed the gun closer to Michel's head. "_What do you know about Kerry?_" He repeated, enunciating each word harshly.

"We're looking for her." Ian took a labored breath. He admits that it was a desperate move, but what choice did he have? "I'm her brother, and I've been looking for her."

Ian noted Michel's disapproving look, but he ignored it.

"Shit," the man suddenly said, lowering his gun and stepping back from the two. "Ian…"

Ian froze, but it was Michel's turn to speak, "_oh_."

"'Oh' what?" Ian pressed. He hated it so much that he couldn't see anything but shadows.

"I believe our assailant is Detective Adam Knowles." Michel answered and Ian remembered.

The man gave a wry laugh, "it's not Detective anymore."

* * *

><p>Ian was glad to be in fresh clothes. Michel burned the clothes he had on as it could have been potentially traced as evidence. Though Ian knew there was more to it than that, he didn't really care enough to ask about it. Michel and Knowles were sitting in silence when Ian came into the living room of the apartment. It must have been an awkward conversation, explaining the whole Nicholas Dupont thing.<p>

No one really knew where to start.

So Ian initiated it, "tell us, how you ended up in the warehouse?"

Knowles took a deep breath and fingers formed a steeple as he placed his elbows on his knees. "Four years ago, there was a missing persons—"

"Jane Burke," Michel interrupted. "You interviewed me about it; she was one of the staff."

Knowles nodded, looking a bit annoyed with the interruption, but he continued. "Yeah, Jane Burke was missing and I was the lead investigator. I came up with close to nothing, but I discovered she was in some kind of cult—something! I wasn't really sure what. But whatever they were doing was nasty business. The kind you didn't really want to hear about or the kind only crazy people think about."

"So I looked more into it and I got what I wanted—but it sounded crazy on paper, even crazier when I reported it to my boss. Vampire hunters. That's what I found in my digging. Jane Burke was a vampire hunter, and her people were looking for someone. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but they were angry. Then out of the blue Kerry Nowicki contacts me and tells me she has information. But when got to our meeting point, she wasn't there."

"I waited on her for several days, and that's when you—" he looked at Ian "and your dad turn up in our precinct reporting her missing. At that moment I knew that she was taken. I tried to bring it to the boss, but he just told me I was too close to this and I would do anything to link the two cases… It seems really fucking crazy, you don't have to tell me, but I know it is. But they fired me. Told me I was just getting too caught up with things. But I still got the lead on the warehouse a couple of days before getting sacked, but when I got there, it was all messed up—the bloodiest crime scene I've seen. You guys just walked in the middle of it."

Ian glanced at Michel, trying to elicit some sort of hint whether or not there were going to tell Knowles the truth. It seems that they weren't. "So my sister was looking into something then…"

"I don't think so. I think she just came across it by accident, but whatever she found must be one hell of a secret." Knowles said, shaking his head solemnly. "That warehouse…you guys said she was taken in there do you think—?"

"We can't afford to think like that." Michel said as he stood up.

Knowles nodded, "alright. I get it. Start thinking like there's no hope and all things go to hell." He looked at Ian and sighed. "God. You're just a kid and you had to see things like that."

Ian looked at Michel again, waiting for instruction. Michel gave a small nod and rolled his shoulders as if trying to work out a kink. "Knowles," Michel started. "All the things you've seen, the stuff you heard. It's all true."

"You're shitting me," Knowles replied bitterly. "I told you guys because you asked, if you don't believe me—fine, but throw it in my face."

"He's not lying," Ian snapped, then before he could stop himself, "You were talking about a link between Kerry and Jane Burke? Michel's the link." And there was the blame formed by misplaced frustration.

Michel looked genuinely surprised, hell; even Ian surprised himself at the sudden accusation. He wanted to take it back as he realized those words were going to be like poison.

"That's true," Michel said calmly, only glancing at Ian before focusing back on Knowles. "I'll give you a confession. If you happen to act on it, I can easily kill you, so it knowing the truth wouldn't really matter."

He glanced at Ian again and closed his eyes briefly, "four years ago, Kerry Nowicki walked into my life. She was a good teacher on paper, had lots of potential despite the lack of confidence. But then she walks in on me snapping Jane Burke's head off. Before she screamed for help, I threatened her to stay quiet or I would do the same to her. I made her help me clean up the mess and I gathered the body and left. I never saw her again until she turned in her resignation papers."

_That's a lie_. Ian thought, knowing for a fact that a person like that wasn't someone Kerry would trust. And he saw them together that one time when he returned from the store. That was enough to tell Ian that Michel didn't trust this man.

"All this time, she's been dead?" Knowles wore a disgusted expression. "And you killed her…" he stood up cautiously, his eyes darting from Michel to Ian.

"Relax," Michel said rather calmly, "I had a good reason. She tried to kill me first."

"Like Michel has said, Mr. Knowles," Ian said rigidly, "all the things you've seen and heard about are real. Jane Burke was a vampire hunter sent to kill a real live vampire."

* * *

><p><em>Dull pain<em>. _That was what she was feeling and it was all over her body. She was in such a bad state she could feel old wounds healing underneath new ones. Everything felt heavy; she barely opened her eyes anymore. But she always tried to create some disturbance, damn them if they think they can break her so easily. _

_She took every blow and every cut they made on her. _

_And she was resilient. Just like her brother. _

_There were so many times when she was tempted to give up, but she thought that every pain she pushes away with information would lead them to her family. She wouldn't do that to her poor brother. Not her brother or her father, not _him_ either_. _It was _him _they wanted, but it was too dangerous. For both sides, for both stories it was going to be dangerous. _

_So she let herself be bound and she took it. Every blow and every cut. Just for them._

* * *

><p>Knowles was a calm man for someone who had just been told a vampire was in his presence. It was to be expected, Michel thought, since he's been following it for four years. Though whether Knowles believed it or not, it didn't really show.<p>

Ian quietly protested letting Knowles stay but Michel thought his detective skills could come in handy. And if they were to pursue this any further, a person who knows how to shoot a gun was going to be helpful.

After a gruesome discovery—which appeared in the news a few days after—they were back to waiting again. But things didn't take long this time.

Michel's phone rang, and Ian had almost reached for it and realized it wasn't his. The look he gave Michel made him feel a bit sad. The hope that spread on his face every time the phone rang, Michel didn't know how the kid would react when they find Kerry dead.

"Yeah?" Michel answered the phone. Ian saw his eyes flicker a bit and Michel's lip tightened into a line. He nodded a few times and hung up.

Michel swallowed hard, and gave a small laugh of disbelief. "Kerry," he said, his laugh was louder now, "Kerry's alive. They found her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ooh~ cliffhanger.


	16. Messages

**Companions of the Night © _Vivian Vande Velde_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I honestly thought that I wasn't going to be writing more than just a few chapters. That has not been the case. (Also, replying to all comments. Haha! Sorry for not doing that!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> _Messages_

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Ian immediately asked when he entered the club. He looked around and a young man came up to them briskly.<p>

"Michel, it's bad." James said, the nervousness in his voice was apparent. "Anna is furious."

Right on cue, Anna bursts out of the back room, impossibly fast and a hand suddenly over Michel's throat. Ian thought it didn't look painful but it could be. "You little shit." She spits at him.

"Anna," Michel tried to calm her down, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Where is she?"

She let go of him and whipped her hand across his face, the sound was deafening. Ian and Knowles stared on, unsure what to do. "You're girlfriend walks in here bleeding all over the place—" she slaps him again. "I had to _break_ a few _clients_ to keep them from tearing into her like a piece of meat!"

Ian suddenly realizes that for a club, it was empty despite the pounding dance music.

Michel doesn't say anything and simply takes a deep breath. Anna's poisonous glare flickered towards Ian and Knowles, her fire calming a bit, as if she just noticed them. She returns her look to Michel and gave him a look that could kill, and her tone was laced with a dangerous snarl, "the next time you decide to keep a pet, keep it on a leash." With that she leaves the lounge, slamming the door behind her.

James shook his head, "you okay?" he asked Michel.

"Where is she?" Michel repeated, his voice quiet.

James shook his head again and pointed vaguely towards the door behind the bar, "it's bad." He warned, "she's okay, but it will look bad."

* * *

><p>There was no way Michel was going to let Ian into the room—at least not until she was awake or looked a bit better than <em>this<em>. The bruises on her face were horrendous, the purple, blacks, and blues painted around a puff of a swollen eye. Her lip had a cut, but the bleeding had already stopped. Her nose seemed to be broken as well, and dried blood clung to it. Her arms were even worse. Michel didn't understand how Kerry could have taken the torture. He saw the random cuts on her arms, some were healing and some had scarred.

The worst was the smell of fresh blood.

Blood was blood, all vampires knew this. There wasn't a particular _person's _blood that was enticing. Blood was blood. However, there were two _kinds_—for the lack of a better word—of blood that really made vampires itch for a drink.

One was from someone willing, someone who would offer their neck and would take pleasure from the act. The sweetness and the lulling effect is satiating, not only for the person who offers but for the vampire as well.

The second kind was _this_. What Kerry was right now. It was blood from someone who was struggling to stay alive. It was the blood of prey as it was to a predator. This was satiated through carnage, through the brutality of ripping into something so weak.

It raised Michel's adrenaline, this has only happened to him once before, when he had only been a vampire for a few months. He doesn't even remember who it was or if it was a man or a woman. All he remembered is he left the person dead.

For a second, Michel wanted to bite into Kerry and drink her dry. That scared him. He didn't want to think of Kerry that way. _Never_. She wouldn't forgive him.

Michel forced himself to think of the warehouse and controlled himself.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Michel whispered, gently tracing a finger down her cheek, avoiding the bruises. "I should have been more careful."

Ian walked into the room and Michel could hear his heart pounding faster and faster as he approached Kerry. Michel gave him a nod and left the room for the siblings' privacy. It's true that Michel hasn't seen Kerry in four years, but Ian—Michel was sure—was a hell lot more important than he could ever compare.

Michel sat down on one of the bar stools and put his head down, trying to figure out what went wrong and what could be done to fix this mess.

"I imagine you'd want a drink after all that?" James asked, offering his wrist.

"Not really," Michel replied, pushing away at James' arm gently. "You should have seen the warehouse. Make you not want to drink for a week…"

There was a moment of silence; Michel knew that James really wasn't the type of person who can console, so instead, Michel took the chance to ask his questions. "How did you find her?"

"We didn't." James said, sitting down next to Michel. "She just suddenly burst in here, I didn't even hear her, or smell her, or anything. I got to her first, but man did she reek of blood. The kind that really made you want to lose control. All of Anna's clients just went silent and—ugh, you should have seen it! They all came at her at once. If Anna wasn't here, Kerry would be dead."

James gave Michel an apologetic look, "I probably would have been the one to kill her too."

That made Michel's stomach lurch, "don't worry too much about it." He lied, ruffling James' hair. "I stayed in that room for too long."

* * *

><p><em>When she heard the screams, she didn't think much of it. Just another day in this shit-hole, but she was going to get out one day. She couldn't let a little bit of screaming dampen her hopes. But there was something different about all the screaming, it sounded brutal. The sounds that were being made were like from animals tearing into soft flesh. <em>

_One of her torturers comes into the room, shutting the door behind him quickly, absolute and true fear and panic on his face. He takes one look at her and shakes his head, perhaps in regret. He unties her quickly and forces her to stand up. And man it was hard. Her knees felt like it was locked in and with the man pushing her forward wasn't helping the pain. _

_"Move," He commands her with less severity than other days. He pushes her again and she almost buckles down. "Move!" he repeats, pulling her up and gave her another rough push. _

_"Maybe if you stopped pushing me," Kerry replied weakly, realizing her throat was very dry. _

_The man didn't reply and pushed her out the door and Kerry realized she was being used like a shield. It didn't faze her, strangely enough. She didn't even really care when she noticed the warehouse littered with the bodies of her kidnappers. _I'm trying to care, _Kerry thought. _But it seems hard when they've held me here for weeks.

_"Here she is!" The man yelled to someone. "A deal is a deal, you wanted the bitch, here she is!" _

I'm not a bitch_. Kerry wanted to say but she didn't have the strength. So instead she raised a hand, as if to confirm that it was really her, though she didn't really know what was going on. _

_"Leave her there and move away slowly." Someone she couldn't see said. The man did as he was told; he pushed Kerry down to the floor and backed up cautiously, his gun pointing randomly around the warehouse. "Is she the only one?" the mysterious stranger asked._

_"Yeah," the man replied, taking more daring steps back. _

_There was a small scoff; Kerry thought it was from someone else though. So there was more than one stranger in the warehouse? Could it be Michel and his friends? Ian? _

_"Only one person? Why?" The other voice asked. "And for god sakes, can you stop moving away? We're trying to talk to you." _

_The man froze and for some reason, Kerry took satisfaction from that. "I don't know. The bitch was with some vampire…Michel I think. They killed Burke." _

_"That means what to us?" the first voice stated, "I don't care how things got so personal with you guys, but if you'd go this far to even things out, it obviously is a big problem." _

_"Yes!" The man agreed, his voice seemed pleading to Kerry. But something else had caught her attention. Something very wrong._

_"I agree with Nathaniel," the second voice said, "this _is _a big problem, something you guys fucked up so bad enough that we have to clean it up for you." _

_"What should we do then?" the one named Nathaniel teasingly asked his partner._

_Kerry felt someone grasp her hand and made her stand. It was a woman—brown hair, gray eyes, and a smirk that was more dangerous than the pointed canines she bared at Kerry. "Let's return her to Michel." Kerry could hear the man suddenly give a blood-curdling scream, the sound of wet slicks and matter echoes throughout the warehouse. _

_Something was _very _wrong. _

Kerry woke up with a gasp and she tried to immediately sit and stand all at the same time. She felt panicked and scared when suddenly—

"Kerry!" Hands suddenly pinned her back down and she swung her hands towards the person.

The person turned away from her and yelled, "Michel! She's up!"

_Michel? _Kerry tried to sit up again, "Kerry! You're safe."

Finally Kerry's adrenaline calmed and her sense slowed enough to take in her environment. She blinked several times and saw the familiar faces. Ian and Michel…and even James, stared at her.

She wanted to put her arms around them and she wanted to cry, but there was something more pressing that needed to be addressed. So she swallowed and took a deep breath.

"They're sending you a message."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So…how is that for another cliffhanger. Anyway, I really wanted to thank those people who have been reading this story. I honestly could not ask for anything better. I have a lot of fun writing this.

Thoughts so far? Liking where it's going?


	17. Choice

**Companions of the Night © _Vivian Vande Velde_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hm. For those of you Kerry and Michel shippers… man, I think you'll like this chapter. More later! Enjoy! (Pardon the mistakes!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>_Choice_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Michel asked quietly, Kerry was wide-eyed and she looked wildly around the room. "Kerry," he called for her attention.<p>

She groaned and put a hand to her head. "They're sending a message." Kerry repeated, slowly this time , holding his gaze.

"What is it?" Ian asked as James handed her a glad of water. Kerry took a gulp and she coughed as she choked on it.

"I am alive for a reason." She said plainly, and it sent nervous jolts to everyone in the room. "Those people at the warehouse…"

"Jane Burke's people." Michel said, more question than statement.

Kerry shook her head, "Someone else… I don't know who, but there were two of them." She massaged her temples in a circular motion, as if it would dislodge a repressed memory. "A female and someone named Nathaniel."

Michel realized that this was bigger than he though. This vampire hunter ring was not just a collection of the paranoid but a full blown organization. He's never encountered something so bent on destroying his kind. He looked at James, "call Anna. Tell her about this."

James nodded and left the room. Michel turns back to Kerry and touches her cheek gently. "I'm sorry they did this to you. We'll get them, for your safety"—Kerry was shaking her head— "but it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"No." Ian suddenly said. "Don't drag her back into this." His tone had bite.

"I'm not telling her to confront them head on. But she'll be safer with us than out there—where they can attack at any time." Michel reasoned.

Ian gave a huff of disbelief. "The only connection between vampires and Kerry is you. This was a personal attack." He ran a hand through his hair. "If only you controlled yourself and didn't kill—"

"Ian!" Kerry scolded, reaching out for her brother's hand. "It's a complicated situation. You _have _to understand. And if not, at least you have to trust me on this."

"I trust you Kerry, just not _him_." Ian said, giving his sister an icy glare. "He almost gets you killed and you side with him?"

Kerry didn't say anything, so Ian continued. "What about dad? Or me? Are you going to just run around and potentially get yourself killed?" His voice rose into an angry roar. "Do you know how hard it is to not lose hope?! To think you were dead and that you were never coming back? God. And when dad couldn't cope, he left. He fucking thinks you're dead."

Michel knew Ian was going to say something terrible, "Ian…" Michel warned, but it was too late.

"You're no better than mom." Ian said as he walked out.

Michel looked at Kerry, "are you okay?"

Kerry sighed and shrugged. "Difficult decisions, aren't they?"

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed. For a split second he contemplated kissing her but decided against it.

"Michel," she said, leaning into him. "There is something else."

"We'll talk about it later." Michel said.

"No." She pressed. "It's important."

"Okay…" Michel said, suddenly conscious of her body heat and her slow beating heart.

"One of those people… the woman. I don't know Michel, but she was a vampire."

* * *

><p>The food wasn't sitting well with Kerry, but she was hungry and didn't really care if she was going to eat herself into a coma. It has been a good few hours since being screamed at by her brother. So she was relieved that he came to her, a sullen look in his face. But at least she knew that they were going to talk about it.<p>

Ian sat next to her just staring. She didn't know what he was feeling. Relief maybe, it was her best guess. "Don't give me that look." Kerry said, smiling at her brother.

Ian sifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "What look?"

"That!" Kerry exclaimed pointing out a furrowed brow and pursed lips.

"Just happy you're alive, Ker." He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "We should call dad."

Kerry froze at that. By no means did she forget about her father, but she had—guiltily—pushed him out of her mind. Just in case. "I think I should stay _missing _for now…"

It was a hard decision, she felt like she was betraying her family. Or as Ian had said, she was becoming like her mother.

"This is different," Ian interrupted her thoughts. "I know you Kerry, you're not like mom. I get it. I get why you have to do this."

She gave her brother a mirthless smile, "thank you for that." Kerry squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Ian knew what she had meant. Their father had made peace with the fact that she was most likely dead. If she came back now, only to disappear again would take a toll on their father. Knowing Kerry, that was worse than her dying. It made him realize how great his sister was. He saw her sacrifice and how her choices always were for the better of those around her. He noticed all of this—and he was sure Michel did too. So Ian decided to trust Kerry's choice in Michel. Besides, the vampire, Ian believed, have fallen for his sister. And whether or not Ian approved of that, it was <em>that<em> possibility that made Ian sure Michel was going to do his best for Kerry.

* * *

><p>Having a vampire playing for the other team changed a lot of things. It made the situation far more dangerous that anything Michel has ever faced. And damn everything because Kerry was forced into the situation, and she wasn't she'd find a way to worm her way into the middle of it. But he knew that she didn't have a choice, he left had left her with none. One of the worst things he could have done to her.<p>

He had to talk to Ian. The kid was at a hard place right now, and it was just going to get harder.

Ian was sitting at a table just outside the room, near the bar. He had a drink in his hand, strong liquor from the looks of it. "You're too young for that." Michel said, taking away the bottle.

"So?" Ian downed the drink he had, an act of defiance, Michel decided.

"I get why you don't want your sister back out there. I don't either, but if she's not behind us, she is as good as dead." Michel sighed. "Kerry is most likely doing this for you and your dad. I'm sure if the situation was reversed—"

"I'd do the same thing." Ian finished. "I know that. I also knew that Kerry was going to do that. It's always been her decisions and I know I can't change her mind."

"Look," Michel said. "I care about her. I'll make sure that she'll come back. She will be with you guys and things will be okay before you know it."

Ian chuckled. "Hm. Ultimately it's her decision, I have a feeling her choices are going to put us in terrible moods."

It made Michel think. Choices. It's always been choices for Kerry. Whatever she decided on, she followed through. She was quite amazing—the amazing Kerry Nowicki. And yes, he admitted it. He found that he did, after all this years, truthfully, honestly, loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha! I thought some development with their relationship was needed. Also, I made Ian inquisitive. I think that it's a fitting personality trait considering Kerry can be quite terrible at reading emotions. And the way she deals with that seems to be just ignore it for now until she understands it. Eh. I don't really know. Anyway, hope you liked that chapter!


End file.
